Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)
Be Harry Potter and learn to master all things magical in a world filled with wizardry, fun, and danger in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, (Also known as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the USA). The adventure begins as Harry arrives at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attend lessons, learn and cast spells, and represent the house of Gryffindor in Quidditch. Interact with unforgettable characters such as Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Rubeus Hagrid as you explore Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. Overcome mental challenges to defeat You-Know-Who. Your class at Hogwarts begins here! Characters Playable * Harry Potter Non-playable * Hermione Granger, One of Harry's best friends. Hermione sometimes helps Harry find his classes. * Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend. Ron also leads Harry to his classes sometimes. * Fred Weasley and George Weasley, Ron's twin brothers. Known for their mischief-making capabilities, they teach Harry the basic actions of climbing and jumping in the beginning of the game (PC/MAC). They also trade Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans for Chocolate Frog cards during the course of the game (PC/MAC). * Draco Malfoy, Harry's nemesis. Malfoy is usually seen with his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. * Albus Dumbledore, The headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore gives Harry some useful advice during the game. * Professor Quirrell, The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Quirrell is controlled by Lord Voldemort. * Minerva McGonagall, The Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. * Madam Hooch, The Flying teacher. * Severus Snape, The Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. * Filius Flitwick, The Charms Master and Head of Ravenclaw House. * Professor Sprout, The Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff House. * Hagrid, A friendly half-giant usually found in his cabin on the grounds. * Lord Voldemort, the most evil person in the game. Harry has to defeat him at the end of the game. *Peeves, a blue skinned, raven haired, bucktoothed, red-dressed poltergeist who is always causing trouble for either Harry or Filch. Differences Spells * Flipendo (All versions): This spell knocks objects over, stuns magical creatures, pushes specially-marked blocks out of the way, trigger switches, destroy plants or sun spiky bushes (Xbox). Harry learns this spell in his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson (PC/MAC and GBA), Nearly Headless Nick (PS), or from Ollivander (GBC, Xbox, PS2, and Gamecube) * Alohomora (All versions except GBC and PS): This spell unlocks magical locks. Hermione teaches Harry this spell before their Charms lesson (PC/MAC), or when trying not to get caught by Snape(Xbox). * Wingardium Leviosa (All versions): This spell levitates small blocks, (or in the case of the PS version, any object) conveniently marked with a "W" or yellow sparkle. Harry learns this spell in his Charms lesson(PC/MAC, GBC and PS). * Incendio (All versions): This spell shrivels Spiky Bushes, burns plants and 'affects' bulbs and temporarily stuns Venomous Tentaculas. Harry learns this spell in his Herbology lesson (PC/MAC and PS), in Transfiguration class (GBC) or in his Charms lesson (Xbox). * Verdimillious (PS and GBC): This spell is cast on invisible platforms to make them appear. Harry can then walk on these platforms before they become invisible again. Harry learns this spell in his Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson (PS) or from Hermione on Hogwarts Express (GBC). * Lumos (All versions except GBC and PS): This spell can be cast in the dark so you can push against the wall or to fight ghosts.(PS2, XBox, and Gamecube). The spell can also be used on gargoyles to make shiny platforms appear (PS2, XBox, Gamecube, and PC/MAC). * Diffindo (Xbox):This spell is used to cut ropes, chains, stun Venomous Tentacula, or to destroy spiky bushes. (Xbox) * Spongify (Xbox):This spell is used to make Spongify pads springy.(Xbox) * Vermillious (GBC): This spell shoots sparks at the opponent. It is learned at Ollivander's. * In the PC/MAC version, in the final fight, Professor Quirell casts a non verbal curse, which most likely is meant to be the killing Curse. This hasn´t been confirmed. Platforms The first four versions of the game were released in 2001 by EA for the PC, MAC Game Boy Colour, Game Boy Advance, and the Playstation. The PC version was ported to the Mac by Aspyr in 2002. Another version, for GameCube, Playstation 2, and Xbox, was released in 2003. Debug mode Debug mode can be accessed in the PC/MAC version of the game. It includes things like ghost mode, fly mode and others. Differences *Peeves does not appear in the film, but is battled on a regular basis in this game. *In the PC/MAC version, the Forbidden Forest part is not included. *In the film and book, Harry's broomstick is Jinxed in the first Quidditch match. In the PC/MAC version, both Quidditch matches have no Jinxed brooms or accidents. In the PS2/Gamecube/XBox version, the Slytherin match is played on a jinxed broom. *In the book, Voldemort summons ropes to tie Harry by snapping his fingers. In the film, Voldemort snaps his fingers to make fire surround the area. In the PC/MC version, Voldemort moves his hands to conjure fire around the area. But in the PS1 version, Voldemort does not make fire surround the area. And in all the video games, Voldemort is the final boss. External links *See directions how to turn on the debug and cheat at Gamefaqs.com de:Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Spiel) Category:Video games (real-world)